XOXO Hugs And Kisses
by Grinjill
Summary: Não era preciso entender aquilo que acontecia entre eles. Loki preferia assim. Thorki, yaoi, light lemom


Eu não tenho Thor. chatiada.

Era um belo dia em Asgard... Quando Loki quase morreu.

Havia um rio numa das fronteiras de Asgard que, durante certa época do ano, suas águas ficavam quentes e maravilhosamente deliciosas. Era a época em que os asgardianos reservavam um tempo de seus dias para ir ao tal rio se refrescar naquelas águas termais.

Loki era exceção, até então. Ele passava pelo lindo rio com indiferença. Num desses passeios, as águas não haviam atingido seu nível termal adequado. Suas águas estavam mais frescas, porém continuavam frias. Era um dia normal.

Sem nenhuma explicação, Loki foi violentamente levado ás profundezas do rio. Ele sentiu a água invadir seu corpo por um breve momento, depois, nada lhe ocorreu à cabeça por um bom tempo até voltar ao mundo de onde estava.

Ele abriu os olhos e irritou-se com algo esfregando sua face, era cabelo. Cabelo loiro. Depois viu olhos azuis se distanciando.

- Thor, mil perdões...

- MIL PERDÕES? ISSO NÃO É NECESSÁRIO COMPARADO COM O QUE ACABOU DE FAZER! QUASE MATOU LOKI, PRINCIPE DE ASGARD! VOCÊ FICOU LOUCO?

- E-eu não sabia que ele estava por aqui, senhor... E não o vi...

- POIS TENA MAIS CUIDADO, SEU INSOLENTE!

Loki olhava para Thor e um jovem asgardiano, aparentemente tremendo forte e arfando, intimidado, e não entendia porque ele estava tão calmo pelo campo e do nada isso acontece...

Até Fandral estava.

- Mas o que...

- Loki!

- Que porra é essa?

- Dois jovens estavam brincando com uma bola mágica, só que ela te atingiu... Aí você caiu no rio, eles chamaram Thor, ele te buscou e fez um _boca a boca. _Aí você voltou.

_Boca a boca._

- Você quer dizer, respiração boca a boca?

Loki parecia muito tenso e muito surpreso ao mesmo tempo. Fandral olhou para o moreno por um momento sem entender porque era tão difícil para ele absorver a palavra _boca a boca_.

Thor virou para seu irmão em estado de choque e não conteve suas emoções. Era a segunda vez que Loki perdia a consciência.

- Thor, ELE TÁ ROXO! Afrouxa esse abraço!

- Oh! Desculpe irmão, mas é que... Pelos deuses, você está bem!

E voltou a abraçá-lo, na grama mesmo.

Era demais para Loki.

Ele acabou de ser beijado. Por Thor. E ainda ganhou abraços como o de agora, tão quentes, tão acolhedores, tão ternos...

Thor franziu o cenho quando notou alguma coisa estranha em Loki. Muito estranha.

- Hehe, irmãozinho, você está _ótimo,_ não é mesmo?

Thor olhou para seu irmão, acreditando ser mentira que sentiu Loki um pouco excitado. Deve ser porque o rio estava frio e ele se sentiu bem melhor com calor humano.

Thor acreditou piamente, para assim evitar futuros pensamentos nada católicos.

O deus da tempestade se levantou lentamente a fim de dar tempo de Loki se _recompor._ O moreno ainda foi levado para o hospital e depois, descansou o resto do dia.

E Thor esqueceu-se do estranho ocorrido até então.

x

Era outro dia em Asgard... Mas desta vez Loki estava bem.

Odin passou uma mensagem ao seu povo que durante a noite meteoritos cairiam sobre Asgard por causa de uma colisão entre dois cometas. Não haveria porque se preocupar. Porém, certo meteorito de tamanho preocupante caiu justamente encima do quarto de Thor, cujo teto era feito por um vidro especial que permitia o deus contemplar o céu.

Isso sendo três da manhã.

Thor levou um baita susto, mas o que o irritou mais foi o fato dos cacos de vidro não deixarem mais ele dormir no local. Sua melhor alternativa foi ir até o quarto de seu querido irmão, afinal, sempre dormiram juntos na juventude.

Loki estava no meio de um de seus raros sonhos molhados, para sua falta de sorte. Eles ficaram mais reais desde o ocorrido no rio, quando sentiu Thor deitado sob si, abraçando seu corpo frágil perante o dele. As fortes batidas na porta acordaram o deus da mentira, logo naquele estado lastimável. Ficou de bruços.

- Entre.

Thor entrou de fininho.

- Er, você escutou um barulho muito_, muito grande_?

-... Não.

- Não mesmo? Porque foi bem grande.

- Não, Thor. Agora me deixe dormir.

Loki afundou o rosto no travesseiro, ficando de lado, como se tivesse adormecido novamente, mas o fato era que ele estava extremamente corado, experimentando a sensação que poucas pessoas tem a chance de ter que é sonhar que estava fazendo sexo com uma pessoa e ser acordado pela mesma. Loki estava numa luta interna contra sua tensão sexual presente.

- Mas, irmão... Meu quarto foi destruído por um meteorito, não posso dormir lá.

-...?

- Eu posso dormir com você, né?

Loki virou para trás e tomou um susto quando viu que Thor já estava encima da cama, muito perto, olhando diretamente para ele.

- AH! –Loki pulou da cama.

- Eu sinto tanta saudade de quando a gente dormia junto irmão!

- Thor, para com isso!

O loiro e sua mania de abraçar. Loki tentou em vão se desvencilhar do abraço, tudo o que conseguiu foi forçar o corpo para baixo, levando Thor junto á cama. Má ideia.

Loki ficou em estado de choque, sentindo sua maldita ereção pressionada pela coxa de Thor.

Agora Thor não tinha como simplesmente esquecer. Loki estava ali, na mesma posição de antes, extremamente excitado.

Thor olhou para Loki, exigindo respostas, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi um olhar assustado.

Loki não teve outra reação, senão a de olhar para Thor envergonhado. Não queria que ele visse algo tão vulgar, tão patético, não era de seu feitio. Talvez não fosse isso o pior, sim que ele não conseguia se controlar. Ele estava cada vez mais ofegante.

O menor achou que já era suficiente ter se humilhado tanto numa noite só. Suas mãos, que antes seguravam os ombros do irmão mais velho para tentar se soltar, agora relaxava enquanto deslizava timidamente pelo peito e caía no colchão. Loki desviou o olhar para a janela, ainda corado. Seu coração não tinha a pretensão de se acalmar.

Thor fez menção de sair, abaixando a cabeça, mas Loki se apressou.

- Desculpe.

O loiro encarou aqueles olhos verdes.

-... É por mim que você sente isso?

Loki não respondeu.

- Desde quando?

Desta vez, o menor não só o encarou como levantou o tronco e ficou a centímetros de distância do irmão mais velho. Fez um pequeno esforço e roçou seus lábios com os dele. Antes de se separar, o maior forçou o beijo, abrindo a boca.

Thor encaixou-se entre as pernas de Loki e friccionou seu corpo contra o dele.

As mãos de Loki que antes saíram delicadamente do contato com o loiro, agora voltavam ávidas para percorrer por todo o corpo do maior. Logo as roupas foram embora. O sexo foi selvagem. O orgasmo de ambos também.

x

Não foi fácil lidar com o dia seguinte. Mas com o tempo, eles aprenderam que era algo que eles não podiam explicar por si sós.

O único problema é que Loki nunca parou de pensar de como aquilo poderia se repetir. Thor também.

Logo... Num belo dia de Asgard, o mago estava passeando pelo campo, quase no mesmo lugar onde fora quase morto. Tomou cuidado com os jovens ali perto. Eles também.

As águas do rio estavam mais opacas, sinal de que a época termal acabara de começar.

O que era pura sorte sua.

Era difícil saber quando começava a época termal, era imprevisível. Quando alguém sabia, o assunto se espalhava e do dia para o outro o rio ficava lotado de asgardianos.

Loki nunca gostou do rio, nunca viu interesse, mas ser o primeiro a experimentar, sem ninguém para atrapalhar lhe parecia vantajoso.

Os jovens, por ironia do destino, haviam ido embora. Loki estava sozinho num raio de alguns quilômetros.

Apressou-se em tirar suas vestes, não queria perder um minuto de um momento tão bom como aquele. Quando colocou seus pés na beira, soube que ficaria muito tempo por ali. Mergulhou e nadou bastante, até encontrar um local com pedras, onde poderia encostar-se.

No silêncio da tarde Loki meditou um pouco e depois adormeceu, sentindo o corpo leve e morno, até despertar de um relincho de cavalo. Logo reconheceu as risadas.

- Eu não posso ter um minuto de paz? Você tem sempre que estar atrás de mim, Thor?

- Quem está atrás de quem, aqui? Eu tomo conta dessas terras. Meu dever é ajudar nosso pai a proteger Asgard e eu estou sempre rondando pelos campos. Até que um dia, eu encontro um mago desfrutando do primeiro dia da época termal, o melhor dia de todos...

- Que seja. Termine sua _ronda._

_- _Eu já terminei.

Dito isso, Thor começou a despir-se. Loki levou uma pequena surpresa, mas não perdeu nenhuma cena em que pudesse espiar o corpo musculoso do deus sem que ele soubesse.

O moreno fechou os olhos e concentrou-se em outras coisas, mesmo ouvindo o barulho de água cada vez mais perto. Ignorou os braços à sua volta e a respiração quente. Mas não resistiu aos beijos no pescoço. Loki respondeu às carícias, porém queria mais.

Eles nadaram até a beira do rio, recomeçando as carícias. Sem ninguém por perto, eles se permitiram gemer o quanto quisessem, enquanto seus corpos se colavam. Loki se sentia completo quando Thor penetrava-o. Thor sentia-se completo quando penetrava Loki.

Mas ainda assim não sabiam direito como lidar com tudo aquilo.

x

Em um das manhãs de Asgard, os dois filhos de Odin encontravam-se juntos na cama do moreno. Era incrível como era fácil ter aquela relação sexual sem ninguém perceber. Thor normalmente ia ao quarto do irmão. Seus pais estavam sempre ocupados. Fosse noite ou dia.

Naquele dia, Loki estava mais ativo do que o costume. Thor perdia-se em prazeres quando Loki rebolava daquela maneira encima dele. Chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. Loki ainda mantinha-se no colo do loiro, quando este lhe lançou uma pergunta:

- Porque nós fazemos tanto amor?

Loki ficou estático por um tempo.

- Eu não gostaria de perder esse costume.

- Eu também não. Mas não entendo como nós somos irmãos e ainda levamos uma vida amorosa.

Loki saiu delicadamente de Thor e juntou-se a ele na cama, refletindo.

- Nós nos completamos. Você prefere se deitar comigo que com outras mulheres, e eu... Eu... - Loki travou suas palavras.

Thor subitamente lembrou-se daquelas perguntas que não foram respondidas no dia em que se amaram pela primeira vez. Ele tinha muitas ganas de poder saber a resposta da última.

- Loki.

Thor encarava sério seu irmão e seu amante. Aqueles olhos verdes nunca diriam algo completo para ele, propositalmente.

O moreno voltou a ficar encima de Thor. Passou a língua pelo seu pescoço. Mordiscou a boca avermelhada, pediu passagem para um beijo. Uma de suas mãos percorreu o corpo do deus da tempestade até chegar a seu membro, acariciando-o. Obteve carícias como resposta.

E nunca saberiam lidar com aquele sentimento.


End file.
